ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Spooktober Horror Contest RESULTS!
Alright everybody, the results for the Spooktober Horror Contest are in, just in time for Halloween! Let's see which of our lovely competitors was the best at spooking me solid! Seventh Place Creeper pls Sixth Place Multiple grammatical mistakes aside, what did I just read? The narrative is confusing, half the shit talked about was pointless, and you pulled what may have been a POV shift at the end. I say may have been because this thing is confusing as hell to read. There's some potential here, I'll admit, but the execution is terrible, not to mention that we get all that buildup for a generic slasher movie "kill em all" ending. Fifth Place This whole story seems like setup with no payoff. The setup is decent enough, I guess, but it doesn't go anywhere. Like, think about what actually happened here. A kid finds a watch, ASSUMES it's counting down to his death for NO REASON, and then when he doesn't die, it's supposed to be scary for some reason? The "horror" aspect of this story tries to play off of an aspect that seems completely arbitrary and has absolutely no ground to stand on. It just doesn't work. Fourth Place "Well, that was kind of interesting, if pretty generic. I wonder what the monster i-" *"Zs'Skayr" Okay, why does Zs'Skayr's M.O. here consist of hiding in spooky mansions and screwing with teenagers? Also, in addition, why did you feel the need to link to the sound of a phone disconnecting? Was that so necessary to know that you had to break the flow of the story for it? And furthermore, why did we have that random-ass scene with Jimmy in the beginning? It didn't tie into anything! So yeah, this story is generic and confusing, but hell, it's better than the entries above it, so...good for you. Third Place God damn it. This is probably the single most disappointing thing I've ever read on this wiki. Like you had me invested the whole time, the buildup was great, I was excited for where it was going... And then you went and pulled the shitty "it wuz dreem lul" card and I physically slumped over onto my desk in disappointment. Like you get third place because this story is still better than the ones before it but christmas on a cracker man, that was the most disappointing ending I've experienced since Mass Effect 3. Second Place Now this is a good story right here. Good atmosphere, nice storytelling, and overall well put-together. There's just one problem: It's not scary. As soon as you realize what's going on, all the tension just up and evaporates because, well, it's about a plot point in Ben friggin 10. A plot point from Omniverse, no less. This is a pretty good story, don't get me wrong, but it's more of a thriller than a scary story. First Place You had literally the only scary story here so you win by default. It's well written and actually presents something frightening to the reader without compromising it with stupid bullshit. It's a great little scary story and I had fun reading it. Not much else to say other than good job. Closing Well, them's the results, everybody! Congratulations to Beastzoid for winning, and thank you to everyone who participated! Have a great Halloween, and we might just see you next year! Category:Blog posts